The present disclosure relates to an information processing method, an information processing device, an authentication server device, and a verification server device.
In recent years, systems that use the technology of near field communication using cards in which IC chips (IC cards) are embedded to enable use of automatic ticket checkers at stations, payment of product prices at stores with electronic money, and the like have become widespread. The near field communication is communication that can be performed by devices when they come within about, for example, 10 centimeters from each other. In such a system, when an IC card is held over a reader-writer, use of an automatic ticket checker at a station, payment of a product price at a store using electronic money, and the like are possible. Further, systems that enable use of automatic ticket checkers, payment of product prices, and the like in the same manner by embedding such an IC chip in a mobile telephone and holding the mobile telephone over a reader-writer have also become widespread.
In recent years, there are systems that execute any program stored in portable terminals by holding devices in which IC chips are embedded over reader-writers. For example, there are systems that provide coupons available in stores to devices by holding the devices in which IC chips are embedded over reader-writers installed in the stores (see, for example, JP 2005-122491A).